Over Trip Romantic
by Nesh Bear
Summary: [My very First Crossover in a few years] Ratchet is Force to take a trip from the mishap of a mission at the hero hall. With that Clank joins him to see if he won't screw up. During the trip Ratchet decided to see the new remodel city Haven City. With Jak and Daxter there just for a visit. Once encountering The duo pals, Ratchet and Jak suddenly developed something during the Trip
**WARNING: This is a AU CROSSOVER of Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank. This is a YAOI/SLACH, VOLIENCE (maybe), SEX (maybe) Amd some Really... Really Crappy Story or typing. Again you have been Warn. Oh yeah... tiny mpreg/...oh yeah... including herm moment or some crap. **

***********************************************************************************************************  
THIS MAYBE a ONESHOT or CHAPTERS \DEPEND ON MY MOOD**

On an another trip in space. There's a ship with two best friends. An Lombax and a Defect robot killing machine.. or use to.

"Ah clank isn't it well? .. you know getting away an all."

His best friend look and blink. "After a miscalution of one of the experiments for the new war machine. Then Of course. Lucky they didn't call us back to assist with anything of the mishap you have done to the hero HQ"

The Orange creature only snarled. "And of course... you tell me that. I was force to relax. After just... freak out! Then Of course I needed this. And They said I could take someone with me to relax with."

"More like to keep an good eye out and keep you detained. From the ….Experiment"

"It was an aciddent!"

"More of a substance of a miscalulation."

"Clank you told me I had a chance of getting a TERRIBLE diesease or a DEATH will. So what more can that NOT freak me out."

"But you survie to a Mer of 23,004,234 chances to an Average to 4%"

Ratchet sigh watches the map. "Well what ever were going to... Best it help me out from not freaking the Hell out. You gave me a paranora spell or something."

Clank eye made an sad expression. "If I did Ratchet, I humbly appolize from that situtation. You know I do ever way and anything to keep my friend protected and close protected."

He smirked to his best friend remark and chuckled. "... I understand Clank. And I thank you for protecting me as I have always protected you. Your the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Clank happy expression appeared. (or to how Ratchet see) The both chuckled and enjoy the rest of their trip in happy glee of the get away.

Meanwhile in a new Haven City.

"You know Jak, I like this new Haven City. Much better then the Robot kill the Precrusor guy that have a LOT OF DARK POWERS!" said Daxter.

Jak only chuckled to his formally human and now a ottsel for the rest of his life best friend.

"You know Daxter before anything. We manage to save what my father didn't know he had under his nose." said the blond one. "well you are prince right?" Daxter smirk. "I see... we can take this to an advantage!... don't you agree?" Daxter nudge Jak a bit. Jak only rolled his eyes and laugh once more. "I wish, but.. I best be known of being a NORMAL person Dax. I mean it's not everyday you can walk around a new place that was once evil and taken over by your friend's dad."

"But Jak! Baby! That be the fun of it! The use to be baby Prince now a Adult come back from some other weird place, Space and Time will make you felt what's use the used of trying to get something that's not worth the gain."

Daxter threw his arm at Jak. "your such a mood killer Jak. Sometimes I wish you was a mute again!"

Jak felt offended. "What was that!" he growl picking the Ottsel up. "Care to say it in my face!"

Daxter look and panic a bit. "Jak! I'm sorry that I didn't mean to say! I mean it! It just came out by a mistake!" Jak only sigh and drop Daxter on the ground. "Just watch it next time Dax, next time I won't be soft like I am towards you."

Daxter fell upon his his head as he shook his pain off. "Jez Jak, so nice of you to drop me off." He pout and followed.

"You better hope the new Haven City cheers me up from what you said..." Jak snared to his best friend.

"Trust me Jak! I won't do anything to screw your day up anymore."

The Two contiuned with their day.

(I got a feeling I have to make this into a Chapter Story. Sadly I won't be long. I just need to think of more ideas. Lol. Hopefully I gain more Ideas within a few hours or now. If so. Please stay tune for the new chapter. OuO)

By the way feel free to give me help of error and help me be a better writer for my spare time from work.

Oh yeah...

To Be Contiuned...


End file.
